


"Der Bebrillte Junge"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, German!Eren, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), armin and eren are nerd friends together, eren is a big dork, eren wears glasses!, i didnt see any fics where he wore them so im writing one, literally just about Eren with glasses and Levi being so fucking gay, little to no plot, megane!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- It's the beginning of a new school year in Trost high and they have a new transfer student who has just flown in from Germany.<br/>He's a BESPECTACLED BOY with a heavy accent, disheveled chestnut hair, smooth mocha skin and the most stunning Caribbean-tinted eyes Levi has ever seen.<br/>Too bad he's a huge nerd and one of the most socially awkward students in the whole school. -</p><p>German to English- "The Bespectacled Boy"</p><p><strong> DISCONTINUED </strong> (summary available)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Der Bebrillte Junge"

**Author's Note:**

> look a new fic!  
> I really should stop and just focus on my other ones  
> But its just too much fun!  
> i didnt really see any fics of Eren with Glasses so im writing this.  
> It'll be good!  
> hope u guys like it!  
> (Update: Not the prank!)

 

**_-_ **

 

**_LEVI:_ **

****

Another year in school, another year of wasted time. It's always the same thing since nothing really changes; same routine, same work, same people. As if this life couldn't be any more boring. Anything that could count to be potentially interesting doesn't last long enough.

                All these admirers, crushes, "Friends", and popularity is meaningless. If i could manage to care any less, i'd break the record for least amount of shits given. This world is just much too bland and plain for my tastes.

                 I want something exciting to happen for once, something that'll give me motivation,  make me feel alive. Something, _Anything_! If you think someone can't die from boredom, i'll be ready to prove you wrong. But i suppose that was asking for too much, so i guess I should have known better than to expect something different.

                As usual, I woke up and got dressed for shitty school as my "friends" waited for me by my front door to walk with me. They would talk non-stop amongst themselves and make a few tosses to me about trivial things until we reached the school.

                Following my entrance were the same stupid wisps of gossip constantly floating around. No matter what shit people made up, it was never interesting enough for me to bother becoming even slightly knowledgeable of them. Today however, was an exception.

                While sitting around bored out of my mind, the group that always hangs around me were chatting more feverently than usual. They sounded quite excited about something. As I let my thoughts wonder off into my own world, i caught but a sliver of their coversation.

"Did you hear about that new transfer student?"

"Yeah, I did! Isn't he from Europe or something?"

"oh, how exotic! That's so cool! Do you think he'll be hot?"

"Whoa, hey! That's about as far as your questions go with that. I ain't about checkin' out other dudes."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just curious."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. I heard he's gonna show up sometime this week! Maybe even tomorrow."

              An exchange student? Well we haven't had any of those since I've been here and I've yet to meet one. Maybe things will finally get interesting around here, even if it's just temporary. I'll take what I can get. But i know better than to keep my hopes up for long. So I'll just settle for mild interest and general curiousity. Well, here's hoping for a change.

 

\- -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy~ previews are my life now.  
> Maybe i;ll type and post a whole chapter one day.  
> So yeah, not a bunch added on from the base of it that wasn't the prank, but i did it!  
> Yeah i took forever, but i don't abandon these things. Sometimes i just take time getting back to them.  
> (I literally re-read what i wrote for the prank and I'm dying it's awful. I'll save it if anyone hasn't seen it and wants to?)


End file.
